Existing power management systems include power conditioners that convert direct-current power from power generation apparatuses, such as solar photovoltaic power generation apparatuses, into alternating-current power and interconnect with power systems to supply the power to interior alternating-current loads. In such a system, current sensors are provided for both a U-phase electric wire and a W-phase electric wire in a single-phase three-wire system between the power conditioner and the power system in order to detect a state in which power is supplied from the power system to the interior alternating-current load and a state in which reverse power flow from the power conditioner to the power system is performed for buying and selling of the electric power. In some instances, the current sensors may be mounted in incorrect directions or to wrong electric wires in such a system. Accordingly, systems are proposed in which internal power loads are provided, the electric wires are connected to the internal power loads with connection mechanisms, and the electric current is supplied to the internal power loads to determine any mounting error of the current sensors (for example, as described in International Publication No. 2011/093109).
Since the internal power load and the connection mechanism provided in the power conditioner in order to determine any mounting error of the first current sensor and the second current sensor are required in the above system, the number of components in the power conditioner is disadvantageously increased.